Detektif Konan
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Tiga orang anggota Tim Jenius Tidak Kuper, Hidan, Kisame, dan Zetsu berusaha mati-matian untuk menginterogasi tersangka Shin. Hidan bertranformasi menjadi uztad bersorban, Kisame ngotot supaya Shin ngaku, Zetsu sibuk dengan camcorder second nyicil 96 kali bunga 50% per bulan. /CHAPTER 4/
1. Tewasnya Mbah Danzou 1

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
><strong>RATING : K - T<strong>

**WARNING : OUT OF CHARACTER, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, GAJE, LEBAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Tewasnya Mbah Danzou Bag. 1~**

Detektif Konan. Tanpa Edogawa apalagi Edo Kondologit. Detektif perawan tua*plak!* paling tersohor seantero dunia. Dunia Ghaib. Eh gak ding, dunia di fic ini saya maksud. Dengan dibantu oleh kesembilan partner-nya*partner kok banyak amat?* yang wataknya macam-macam beraneka ragam, dia siap untuk memecahkan kasus apapun yang diminta. Nyari ayam yang hilang, menyelidiki maling kutang, mengintai tukang nyolong mayat kuburan China, pokoknya semuanyaaahh. Yang penting dapat duit.

Susunan organisasi dari Tim Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper*ini memang nama asli organisasi dia* adalah sebagai berikut :

**XXXXX**

Ketua

(Konan)

Tangan Kanan/Asisten

(Pein)

Seksi Interogasi

(Kakuzu & Hidan)

Seksi Barang Bukti

(Sasori & Deidara)

Seksi Keamanan

(Kisame Hoshigaki)

Seksi Forensik

(Uchiha Itachi)

Seksi Pengintaian

(Zetsu)

Pembantu Umum

(Tobi)

**XXXXX**

_~HUOHUOHUOHUOHUO...~_

Suara tawa genderuwo yang menggelegar membuat Konan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Diangkatnya hape butut monochrom*super lawas edisi terbatas* yang bergetar di atas meja. Menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Halo di sini kantor Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Konan menjawab.

Ngomongnya sih kantor. Padahal aslinya cuma rumah kontrakan peninggalan jaman Belanda yang angker terus disewa dan dijadikan kantor. Harga sewanya per bulan lebih murah daripada harga sewa per jam Orochimaru sang lekong legendaris nan kawakan bin senior.

"Halo, apa betul ini kantornya Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Freak?" suara dari seberang pulau ups telepon maksud saya.

"Iyaaaaa! Udah dijelasin di awal ini kantor Detektif Konan kok masih nanya lagi. Eh, tidak kuper bu. Bukan tidak freak." jelas Konan rada mangkel.

"Ohh. Begini detektif. Saya mau minta bantuannya dong? Alamat saya ada di jalan Danzou Handsome No. 999 kelurahan Danzou Tamfan, kecamatan Danzou gantheng, kota..."

"...Danzou keren kan?" serobot Konan sok tau pisan.

"Bukan detektif. Kotanya Konoha." ucap si ibu penelepon.

"Grrr. Ngomong ya dari awal alamatnya di Konoha! Itu pasti nama jalan, kelurahan, sama kecamatannya fiktif semua ya?" cecar Konan.

"Nggak-nggak kok detektif. Itu semuanya benar. Oke, terima kasih atas bantuannya. Selamat pagi." jawab ibu yang telepon.

"Woy geblek! Pakai tutup telepon sambil terima kasih segala! Kasus, kasusnya appuuah?!" gentak Konan.

"O ya ya? Hehehe, aku lupa nyonya detektif. Begini, tadi malam romo saya Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII meninggal dunia dengan penuh tanda tanya. Aku yang pertama kali menemukan jenazahnya terbujur kaku di depan televisi di kamar pribadi romo. Aku menduga itu bukan tewas alami melainkan dibunuh. Begitu detektif." jelas si ibu panjang-lebar-tinggi-serong.

Konan mendengus, "Oke-oke bu. Tim kami akan datang satu jam dari sekarang. Awas lho kalau ini telepon main-main. Akan saya kejar sampai nerakanya Hades!"

Hape jebot itu dimatikan. Telunjuk kanan milik Konan menelusuri tembok yang ada di belakang tempat duduknya untuk menekan sebuah tombol merah.

_~TUIT TUIT TUIT TUIT TUIT~_

Kamar Konan & Asisten :

Video porno hampir saja dimulai. Dengan tampang subok*super bokep*, Pein tidak berkedip sedikitpun demi menyaksikan langsung tayangan yang sudah diidam-idamkannya sejak gajah belum menjadi herbivora. DVD berjudul 'S*X IN THE SOUTH POLE' yang dibintangi oleh aktris ternama Maria Uwawa dibelinya mahal dengan menggadaikan seluruh koleksi cawet baunya.

_~TUIT TUIT TUIT TUIT TUIT~_

Pein kejengkang. Ubun-ubunnya kejedot tembok. "Wanjrit!"

Segera diambilnya seragam kerja*jubah awan merah gaje itu* dari cantelan pakaian lalu dibukanya pintu kamar sembari misuh-misuh gara-gara gak jadi nonton bokep baru.

Kamar Seksi Interogasi :

"Eiiiiitt ... aaahhh." dengan level CAREFULY yang mendekati 99, Kakuzu selangkah demi selangkah terus menjahit selembar duit seribu ryo yang sobek menjadi delapan bagian.*amit-amit cuma seribu*

Sementara partner-nya yang sama-sama bekerja di seksi yang sama, Hidan, lagi nungging cuma memakai koteka. Katanya sih demi memuluskan jalan menuju surganya Jashin.

"Homina homina homina homina..." mulutnya terus komat-kamit melafalkan mantera ajaib pelancar maksiat*astaga* yang bersumber dari firman Jashin.

_~TUIT TUIT TUIT TUIT TUIT~_

"WAW!" Saking nunggingnya terus kaget, Hidan sampai roll depan nubruk Kakuzu.

"Amsyong!" Kakuzu sewot. Sobekan duit seribuan perak yang hampir perfect terpaksa harus hancur kembali kaya semula.

Kedua makhluk Tuhan yang tidak terdefinisi ini langsung cekibrot menuju keluar ruangan.

Kamar Seksi Barang Bukti :

"Groook ... un, groookk ... un." Deidara sedang tidur telentang pulas. Ngoroknya syahdu beut.

Sedangkan sang partner, Sasori, tidak ngorok babar blas. Cuma dia tidur dengan posisi nyentrik kaya master shaolin. Kepala menyangga di permukaan lantai*lantai tanah* dengan kedua kakinya di atas.

_~TUIT TUIT TUIT TUIT TUIT~_

Sasori melek. Deidara berhenti ngorok. Tiga detik kemudian mereka berdua langsung ngambil seragam kerja alias jubah awan merah yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang bobrok terus lari keluar kamar. Apesnya, gara-gara pintu kamar yang sempitnya bak lubang jarum*hiperbolis*, sepasang seniman ini kegencet di tengah-tengah pintu persis.

"Dei, loe minggir gih!" Sasori nyingkirin kepalanya Dei.

"Wadoh, un. Danna aja yang minggir duluan." sewot si pirang gak terima.

Kamar Seksi Keamanan & Forensik :

Tidak seperti kelakuan nista para anggota Tim Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper yang sebelumnya, kedua anak manusia*yang satunya anak makhluk cryptid, Kisame* ini sudah siap untuk meluncur bekerja. Lengkap dengan seragam gahol itu.

_~TUIT TUIT TUIT TUIT TUIT~_

Itachi dan Kisame kompak bobo setelah alarm berbunyi. *Woy! Kalian harusnya lekas pergi menerima panggilan. bukannya malah bobok!*

Zetsu? Dia tidak pakai kamar-kamaran segala. Karena sedari tadi malam dia sedang sibuk menjalani aktifitas natural sebagai tumbuhan asli. Menghasilkan karbondioksida dan menghirup oksigen. Letaknya di dekat meja nyonya detektif. *karena gak ada duit buat beli tanaman hias, jadinya si Zetsu suruh nampang. seperti kata pribahasa, tak ada tanaman, Zetsu pun jadi*

Kamar Pembantu Umum :

Bukan kamar. Lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai ... kaanndaang. Tobi yang lebih mirip binatang peliharaan karena harus mau tidur di seonggok kandang ayam ukuran sedang, berusaha untuk keluar mati-matian dari rumahnya*kandang* karena pintunya nyaris gak muat buat dimasuki manusia normal. Tapi karena Tobi tidak termasuk kategori manusia normal maka dia tetap bisa keluar dari situ.

**XXXXX**

"Kita hari ini mendapatkan job. Ada sebuah kasus yang dicurigai sebagai pembunuhan oleh klien." Konan memulai penjelasan kepada anak buahnya yang kini sudah siap sedia dengan seragam kerja masing-masing. Mereka bersembilan lesehan di atas tikar mendong penuh rayap.

"Klien? Nama yang keren ya senpai-senpai." celetuk Tobi tiba-tiba.

"Guobluok! Klien itu artinnya pelanggan. Bukan nama orang." tukas Itachi yang duduk sila persis di belakang si pembantu umum.

"Alamat?" Kisame mengangkat kaki sebelah kanan.*belajar sopan santun dimana ini siluman?*

"Katanya sih di ... " Konan mengamati seksama kertas kecil yang tadi sempat dia jadikan media untuk menulis alamat klien. " ... Jalan Danzou Handsome No. 999, kelurahan Danzou Tamfan, kecamatan Danzou gantheng, kotanya Konoha." lanjut dia.

Pein tercengang, "Itu alamat kok narsis amat ya? Jangan-jangan di dalam kecamatan, kelurahan, sama jalan satu-satunya rumah cuma milik klien tok."

Konan mengedikkan bahunya, "Yaah, gue juga curiga sama gak percaya awalnya. Tapi gak ada salahnya mencoba. Daripada kita-kita masih harus menahan mental ini untuk mengonsumsi raskin lagi."

Di pojokan ruangan, tergeletak karung beras kucel yang dilalerin sama dikutuin.

"Kalau dapat duit banyak pun gue tetap nyaranin supaya kita bersepuluh tetap memakan beras miskin. Biar irit."

Celotehan memuakkan yang asalnya dari Kakuzu barusan membuat Hidan tak segan untuk mencolok duo mata ijonya.

"Sudah siap alat-alat penyelidikannya?" tanya Konan.

Pein mengacungkan sebuah kaca pembesar. Deidara dan Sasori mengacungkan dua pasang sarung tangan putih. Kisame mengacungkan pentungan satpam, lalu mementungkannya ke kepala Hidan*Hidan ngamuk*. Itachi mengacungkan sebotol serbuk kimia sidik jari. Zetsu mengacungkan sebuah binocular alias nama lainnya keker. Tobi mengacungkan kemaluannya.

"Loe lagi ngapain itu hoy!" tegur Saori kepada Tobi. Tobi cuma nyengir kuda Sumbawa, lalu memasukkan 'itu'nya lagi ke dalam jubah.

"Yosh." sang ketua organisasi mengangguk puas. "Kita berangkaaatt!"

Naik apa?

Sebuah mobil colt bak terbuka berwarna abu-abu yang catnya sudah banyak mengelupas akan mengantarkan mereka bersepuluh ke alam baka*plak!* maksud saya ke alam TKP. Lampu depannya cuma nyala satu, satunya pecah. Wipernya gak ada dua-duanya. Pada kaca mobil tertempel stiker 'Detektif Konan'. Di bodi kanan tertempel stiker 'JENIUS', di kirinya tertempel stiker 'TIDAK KUPER'.

_~DRODODODODODODODOT~_

Suara mesin mobil yang persis amukan Stegosaurus menandakan bahwa kesepuluh anggota organisasi detektif handal ini akan beraksi. Pein sebagai supir sedangkan Konan duduk di sebelah kirinya. Delapan anggota sisanya harus mau berdesakan layaknya biri-biri atau bandot-bandot yang siap dijadikan hewan kurban.

"Nih buat beli bensin, Pein." si bos menyerahkan dua lembar duit berwarna kuning nominal masing-masing 10.000 ryo. Jadi total 20.000 ryo aja.

"Edan! Segini buat beli bensin cuma dapat tiga liter kembali lima ratus perak." keluh si mata obat nyamuk. Apalagi sekarang lagi santer terdengar kabar bahwa bensin subsidi sedang mengalami kelangkaan. Udah belinya minim, dijamin antre lagi.

"Sampai kok pulang-pergi. Asal loe nyetirnya di bawah kecepatan 10 kilometer per jam." saran dari Konan ini bikin muka Pein pucat.

Jadilah mobil colt bak terbuka nan baheula itu*keluaran '63* melaju di jalan raya yang padat hanya dengan kecepatan ala kecoa jogging dan memakai gigi 1 terus. Udah pelan, bising banget, ngebul dahsyat lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~DRODODODODODODODOT~_

Kecamatan Danzou gantheng, kelurahan Danzou tamfan, jalan Danzou Handsome No. 999 ternyata ada. Namun tepat seperti kata Pein tadi, satu-satunya rumah yang ada di kecamatan, kelurahan, dan jalan itu hanyalah milik keluarga Danzou semata.

"Buset, rumahnya ada di pinggir tebing cuy." komentar Zetsu saat menangkap pemandangan mengerikan tersebut.

Sepasang mata milik Deidara terus melirik kesana-kesini. Mengamati kondisi sekitar. "Kok udah banyak orang di sini?" herannya.

Beberapa karangan bunga berjejer di depan rumah satu lantai tersebut. Tulisan-tulisan yang tertera seperti 'Semoga Masuk Neraka Dengan Sengsara', 'Turut Bersuka Cita Atas Kematian Danzou', 'Telah Berpulang Dengan Nistanya', 'REST IN PAIN RADEN GUSTI KANJENG DANZOU PAKUKARATAN WILHELMUS VII' membuat para anggota Tim Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper geleng-geleng kepala.

Mobil colt bak terbuka nan rombengan itu berhenti. Orang-orang yang sedang melayat menengok ke arah gerombolan manusia-manusia berjubah awan merah.

"Sepertinya itu adalah mobil jenazahnya. Ayo lekas makamkan jenazah."

"Iya-iya."

Jenzah Danzou Shimura dikeluarkan dari dalam rumah oleh para pria. Kondisinya memprihatinkan. Tidak dikafani dengan layak dan terhormat, malah cuma ditutupi koran-koran bekas persis kucing ketabrak di tengah jalan.

Konan nepuk jidatnya, "Geez, kita ini detektif kok malah disuruh jadi pengurus jenazah."

Pein selaku orang yang paling dipercaya oleh sang nyonya detektif mau tidak mau harus menginformasikan kebenaran yang sebenarnya kepada khalayak. Dibukanya pintu mobil lalu dia keluar.

"Ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak, mau saya informasikan bahwa kami-kami ini adalah tim detektif swasta dari organisasi Tim Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper yang sengaja dipanggil oleh tuan rumah untuk menyelidiki kematian korban."

Para pelayat yang jumlahnya tidak seberapa*mungkin karena semasa hidup si Danzou jahat jadinya pada gak mau ngelayat* saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

Sesosok laki-laki berkulit ala mayit dengan tampang flat muncul dari balik pintu. "Tidak benar itu. Saya selaku cucu si mbah sebelumnya telah menghubungi orang-orang itu untuk membantu pengurusan jenazah sampai memakamkannya."

Itachi mangap lebar banget.

Pein sontak kebingungan.

"Hoy, jangan bohong ya pak. Kata Mas Sai anda-anda memang sudah berjanji untuk melaksanakan tugas."

"He'eh. Membantu penguburan jenazah itu dapat pahala loh. Apalagi jenazahnya orang terlaknat, pahalanya makin gedhe."

"Sompret! Siapa tuh yang ngomong mbah gue terlaknat?!" Sai ngamuk-ngamuk gak terima mbahnya dikatain terlaknat.

"Gue gak peduli dapat pahala sekalipun segedhe Gunung Himalaya. Mendingan dapat fuluz ketimbang pahala." bisa ditebak yang ngomong kaya gini siapa.

Gara-gara kekacauan barusan, Konan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memecah tim menjadi dua. Lima anggota menyelidiki TKP dan sisanya menyelidiki tubuh korban dan tentunya sekalian ... jadi tukang gali kubur!

"Gue?!" Pein nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Gue yang terbiasa elit ini gak sudi jadi juru kunci eh tukang ngubur. Kisame aja noh." Itachi sewot.

"Un, gue sih mau-mau aja. Soalnya kata sesepuh juragan tembikar tuh tanah kuburan banyak mengandung unsur lempung berkualitas." kata Deidara.

"..." Kakuzu speechless. Berharap dapat money di sana.

"Iyey! Tobi mau membangkitkan zombie-zombie lewat mayat di kuburan." ini orang jadi pengrusuh tok bisanya.

Konan menanggapi protesan dari Itachi, "Chi, loe harus ada di sana soalnya kan loe bertugas di seksi forensik. Menyelidiki kondisi jenazah yang diduga sebagai korban pembunuhan."

Itachi gak protes lagi.

Pein, Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu, dan Tobi mendapat tugas penyelidikan di kuburan sekaligus memakamkan jenazahnya Danzou yang aslinya di luar kesepakatan.

_~DRODODOdodododo ... do ... doo ... oot~_

Suara mobil pick-up rongsok itu semakin tidak terdengar seiring dengan menjauhnya mobil dari halaman rumah. Diikuti oleh para pelayat dan juga cucu korban, Sai.

Kini tinggalah Konan beserta empat anggota sisa, Zetsu, Hidan, Kisame, dan terakhir Sasori.

"Silahkan masuk detektif dan anggota timnya." sambut cucu korban yang satunya dengan ramah, Shin.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Fic ini terkesan asal-asalan kah? Hehe, gak masalah kalau author diprotes. Ini memang author bikin hanya untuk mengisi kebetean di hari yang dingin akibat musim kemarau. Semoga saja sih bisa sampai beberapa chapter.**

**Terima kasih!**


	2. Tewasnya Mbah Danzou 2

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
><strong>RATING : K - T<strong>

**WARNING : OUT OF CHARACTER, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, GAJE, LEBAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Tewasnya Mbah Danzou Bag. 2~**

Penyelidikan dimulai. Tim dibagi menjadi dua. Tim yang terdiri dari Konan, Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu, dan Kisame dinamakan Tim Jenius Tidak Kuper karena kebetulan di situ terdapat sang pendiri sekaligus ketuanya, Konan. Dan tim yang terdiri dari anggota sisanya dinamakan Tim Kuburan karena mereka berlima (Pein, Kakuzu, Deidara, Itachi, dan Tobi) tugasnya selain menyelidiki kasus, ya itu, jadi tukang gali kubur dadakan. *apes-apes coeg*

Kita pertama menengok dulu ke Tim Kuburan...

Mobil pick-up jebot itu sudah nyampai di pintu gerbang makam angker lagi keramat yang juga merupakan tempat peristirahatan terakhir Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane. Sang wanita ahli nujum yang dikenal mampu meramal masa depan semasa hidupnya. Katanya sih, kehadiran organisasi Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper juga pernah diramalkan walau cuma sekelebat.

Ini kalimat yang mengukuhkan asumsi tersebut : 'Seorang wanita berambut lautan akan mencengkeram para begundal-begundal tulalit imbisil ke dalam balutan darah dan nyawa.'

"Hey, udah nyampai nih. Cepet gih turunin mayat tua bangka itu." Pein melongokkan kepala durennya ke belakang lewat kaca samping yang memang aslinya sudah gak ada kacanya lagi.

"Jangan berani-berani nyebut mbah gue Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII tua bangka ya!" geram Sai yang merasa bahwa mbahnya itu lebih luhur ketimbang Dewa Jashin sekalipun. *kalau ini mah memang gak ada luhur-luhurnya babar blas. Jashin itu hina!*

"Bencong, angkat nyok." kata Itachi sambil ngasih isyarat menaikkan dua alisnya serempak.

Deidara yang duduk persis di depan si keriput *di seberang tepatnya karena di tengah-tengah duo rambut kuncir kuda ini ada jenazahnya si terlaknat* cuma masang tampang bingung. "Bencong? Memangnya ada bencong di sekitar sini, un?" dia tengak-tengok kaya lutung ditulup.

Kakuzu ikut nimbrung, "Bencong itu loe bego. Masa gue." dia turun dari bak terbuka lantas dengan seenak udelnya yang bodong, narik kaki si mayit dengan kuenceng sampai mayitnya Danzou jatuh ke tanah.

"AUTOBOT! Mmbuuuaaaahhh!" teriak Sai menggelegar persis kaya orang kesamber beledek sampai-sampai bikin para pelayat yang jumlahnya tinggal tiga biji *awalnya sebelas kaya pemain bola. dua mampir di warteg, tiga bablas ke rumah, dua kecebur sungai, satu semaput di jalan* ngibrit karena dikira mereka sang cucu kesambet iblis Behemoth.

Kakuzu harus merelakan hidungnya yang unseenable *ketutupan cadar buluk* pesek seketika karena dibogem mentah sama Sai.

"Hiks ... hiks, Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII yang termasyhur!" Sai langsung kembali menutupi tubuh kerempeng si mayit pakai koran-koran bekas kaya semula. Soalnya kalau sampai mukanya kelihatan bisa berabe cuy. Berabe kenapa? Nanti.

Tobi tanpa diduga tiba-tiba sudah berada di tengah-tengah pemakaman angker itu untuk melakukan ritual pembangkitan zombie-zombie kaya yang sering dia lihat di film terkenal 'Jogging Dead'.

Itachi juga ikut turun untuk segera memeriksa tubuh si mayat yang diperkirakan oleh klien menjadi korban pembunuhan.

"Minggir-minggir loe pemuja kakek tua. Gue mau bertugas." perintah Itachi tegas.

Kakuzu yang bekerja di bagian interogasi pun langsung mengambil sikap. Dijambaknya rambut bagian belakang milik Sai lalu ia seret bocah itu ke tengah pemakaman.

"Aaaattiiiitt tauk!" jerit Sai alay pisan.

"Berisik! Gue mau nanyain loe macam-macam!" tukas si cadar fuluz, tetap menyeret si cucu pemuja sang kakek menuju lokasi interogasi.

Deidara nguap di bawah gapura lumayan gedhe namun sudah usang yang bertuliskan 'TPU TANAH DELMAN'. Tanah Kusir gak bisa soalnya si kusir udah ganti profesi jadi pembalap becak.

Pein selaku pemegang kendali di Tim Kuburan mengingat dia merupakan tangan kanan nyonya detektif, cuma duduk di kursi supir dengan pintu mobil terbuka. Ngelanjor si Maria Uwawa sepertinya.

Itachi perlahan-lahan mulai membuka satu per satu koran yang menutupi tubuh sang korban.

'Kakinya varises toh.' batinnya saat bagian paling bawah dibuka.

'Huek, 'anu'nya mirip kelingking bayi. Ubanan semua lagi hutan belantaranya.' batinnya saat bagian tengah dibuka.

Kini tinggal bagian atas. Itachi berhasil membukanya...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAUWAUWAUWAUWAUWAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan membahana nan ulala barusan membuat gapura keropos TPU TANAH DELMAN roboh dan apesnya si Dei ketiban gundulnya sampai tepar. Pein syok hebat sampai jidatnya kejedot setir mobil.

Kenapa?

Wajah Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII mirip ORANG SELFIE PAKAI TONGSIS! Matanya nutup separuh bagian kiri terus bibirnya monyong. Tua-tua keladi sampai mati lah pokoknya si Raden.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini setelah mengulas sebentar aksi-aksi dari anggota Tim Kuburan yang tidak jauh-jauh dari hal-hal berbau crazyness, sekarang kita semua tinggal melihat kerja dari tim yang satunya lagi. Tim Jenius Tidak Kuper yang diisi oleh lima orang anggota, termasuk si nyonya detektif.

Pintu rumah satu lantai yang bergaya primitif *reyot soalnya* dan berdekorasi ala era Pithecantropus terbuka. Kelima orang member tim masuk disusul oleh si tuan rumah, Shin.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri yah." ucap Shin ramah sembari berojigi kepada para cecunguk-cecunguk berjubah awan merah.

"Iya iya, terima kasih banyak atas sambutannya." sahut Zetsu yang spontan sudah duduk di sofa tamu, asyik mencemili emping mlinjo.

Shin sweatdrop.

"Gak usah repot-repot kok mas." Hidan malah sedang berada di dapur untuk menyembelih ayam peliharaan pemilik rumah buat dimasak terus darahnya buat ritual.

Shin meringis.

"Gak usah repot-repot kok." ucap Sasori lembut sambil mengaduk-aduk wedang jahesu *jahe asu* di meja makan.

Shin mangkel.

"Gak perlu diijinkan kita-kita sudah menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumah pribadi." celetuk Kisame yang sekarang terlihat lagi sibuk menyebar pelet di permukaan akuarium.

Shin murka.

Konan nepok jidat, "Hadeh-hadeh. Hoy semuanya, kerja-kerja cepet!"

Mendengar arahan tegas dari sang leader *biasanya kan Pein di fic manapun, tapi kali ini Konan. hihi* membuat Zetsu yang lagi asyik nyemil emping, Hidan yang lagi serius nyembelih ayam jago, Sasori yang lagi enjoy bikin wedang jahesu, sama Kisame yang lagi menghayati kehidupan ikan lele di akuarium sontak menghentikan aktifitas masing-masing lalu berbaris rapi.

"Siap, kapten!" sahut mereka berempat serempak.

"Gue bukan kapten dongo! Gue detektif."

"Siap, detektif!" kemudian para anggota Tim Jenius Tidak Kuper segera menjalankan tugas masing-masing.

Zetsu selaku seksi pengintaian langsung naik ke puncak rumah dan menggunakan binocular teknologi special ultra zoom yang kabarnya mampu melihat objek dengan pembesaran 1000 kalilipat.

"Wuih, ada semut yang sedang bertarung dengan kutu!" hebohnya gak penting blas.

Kisame selaku seksi keamanan langsung berjaga di sekeliling rumah. Pentungan satpamnya digebuk-gebukkan ke telapak tangan kiri.

"Woy, loe mencurigakan!" bentaknya saat menemukan sesosok kakek tua berbaju compang-camping yang sedang sibuk mengoreki sampah masyarakat ups sampah doang maksud saya.

"Ya gusti, hamba cuma tukang rongsok biasa..." desah si kakek, memelas.

Sasori selaku seksi barang bukti sudah memakai sepasang sarung tangan karetnya. Dia sedang meneliti satu per satu benda-benda yang ada di kamar korban.

"Hmmm, sang korban pengoleksi DVD Maha'bhurut' *ceritanya sama persis dengan Mahabharat. cuma bedanya dikit, para lakonnya selalu burut di celana saat kalah ataupun menang* rupanya." ujarnya sembari memilah-milah bungkus DVD Mahabhurut yang covernya nyentrik-nyentrik. Episode 01 Duryudhana lagi pose kayang, episode 02 Pandawa lagi pose ala Tokusatsu aka Power Renjes, episode 03 Dewi Kunthi *tanpa lanak* lagi pamer oppai, episode 04 Arjuna lagi narik becak, dst.

Hidan selaku seksi interogasi langsung mencengkeram kerah belakang Shin kemudian menyeretnya ke kursi ruang tamu. *seksi interogasinya sadis-sadis ya*

"Ikut!" bentak Hidan.

Saking kencangnya si ubanan menyeret, Shin sampai tidak bisa bernafas dan mukanya membiru.

"Blblblblb..."

Kini tinggal Konan. Wanita yang menjadi pimpinan organisasi kurang jelas asal-usulnya itu sedang mengamati kondisi kamar korban yang konon menjadi tempat korban meregang nyawa.

"Hmm." gumamnya sambil mengusap dagu.

_-Ceklek-_

Sasori dan Konan yang berada di ruangan menoleh seketika ke arah pintu. Seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut panjang mirip pohon cemara natal datang ke situ membawa dua cangkir.

"Ohh. Masuk-masuk." kata Konan enteng.

'Masuk-masuk mbahmu Danzou! Kamar di rumah kepemilikan gue kok malah dipersilahkan masuk kaya babu.' umpat si wanita itu dalam sanubarinya.

"Lumayan ada minum. Kebetulan gue haus berat nih." si bantet Saso langsung nyamber cangkir begitu aja kemudian meminumnya.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, "PHUEEHHH!"

Konan memperhatikan bawahannya itu dengan tampang heran.

"Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi." si wanita tuan rumah ketawa ala kunti.

Si rambut merah langsung naruh kembali cangkir itu ke nampan. "Gilak! Ini teh kok manis beud?"

"Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan di rumah padepokan Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII. Kalau ada tamu datang, beri teh manis yang lezat dan nikmat."

Sasori jengkel, "Lezat dan nikmat kuda nil mangap! Itu teh manis setengah mampus ngerti! Sampai tenggorokan gue serak nih."

"Maklum, gulanya sebanyak 3/4 dari kadar airnya."

Jawaban dari si wanita berambut cemara natal membuat Konan sweatdrop dan Sasori memasuki mode jahanam.

"O ya bu, anda siapa ya?" tanya Konan.

Si ibu menunjuk ke arah wajahnya, "Saya? Saya yang udah nelepon nyonya detektif tadi pagi. Nama saya Raden Kanjeng Ayu Mei Terumi Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VIII. Putri bungsu dari romo, Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII."

Konan garuk-garuk rambut, "Bungsu? Lha, anak-anak yang lain kemana? Kalau yang dua orang laki-laki itu cucunya kan?"

Mei ngangguk-ngangguk, "Iyo. Sai itu cucu kandung dari romo yang juga merupakan putra saya sebiji-bijinya. Nama resminya Raden Mas Kanjeng Sai Pakukaratan Wilhelmus IX. Kalau Shin itu bukan cucu kandung alias cucu nemu di tong sampah pas romo lagi mbuang sampah basah. Jadi nama resminya cuma Shin tok, tok." jelasnya panjang luebar.

Sasori ngacung, "Wait wait a sex."

"Sec dodol! Bukan sex." tegur si bos.

"Iya itu lah pokoknya. Nganu, anak-anak si romo Danzou VII siapa aja kalau boleh tau?"

Mei goyang-goyangin telapak tangannya ke kanan-kiri, "No no no. Kalau mau nyebut nama romo harus yang lengkap. Karena itu bisa mencoreng nama baik keluarga besar kita."

Mau gak mau, sudi gak sudi, Sasori manut. "Nganu, anak-anak si Raden Gusti Ngaceng..."

"Kanjeng!" ralat Mei.

"Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakupayung..."

"Pakukaratan!" ralat Mei lagi.

"Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pkspiyungan..."

"Jangan bawa-bawa organisasi ahli syurga itu kemari!" gertak Mei.

"Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Hidrocepalus..."

"Wilhelmus! Hidrocephalus kejauhan, ngertos? W-I-L-H-E-L-M-U-S!" Mei sampai ngeden-ngeden.

"Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus 7..."

"Pakai angka romawi! ROMAWI!" Mei hampir tepar sendiri ngeladenin kelakuan sang petugas barang bukti, Nyosori ups Sasori.

"Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII."

Sasori megap-megap. Mei tidak jadi tepar.

"Okeh, saya jelasin. Romo mempunyai empat orang anak. Tepatnya dua putra dan dua putri. Putra pertama bernama lengkap Raden Mas Jatayu Fuu Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VIII. Putri pertama alias anak kedua bernama lengkap Raden Ayu Sekar Tayuya Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VIII. Putra kedua alias anak ketiga bernama lengkap Raden Mas Bagaskara Torune Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VIII. Putri kedua alias si anak bungsu ya saya ini, bernama lengkap..."

"Stop-stop. Cukup." perintah si detektif. 'Bisa mumet kepala gue kalau harus dengerin nama lengkap masing-masing anak yang persis kaset bundet.' batinnya.

Sasori nengok kesana-kesini, "Lho, yang kelihatan kok cuma satu? Cuma anda doang? Yang lainnya kemana?"

Mei terkekeh-kekeh, "Mati."

"Buset!" Konan sedikit histeris mendengar hal tersebut. "Kalau sudah mati kok anda malah ngguyu?"

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka mati karena telah mengorbankan nyawanya demi keagungan romo." jawabnya.

"Mengorbankan nyawa?" Sasori penasaran.

"Romo memiliki banyak benda-benda pusaka yang wajib meminta tumbal setiap tiga tahun sekali. Oleh karena itu Mas Fuu tewas kerubuhan duren montong sembilan tahun lalu, Mbak Tayuya tewas ketindihan gajah di kebon binatang enam tahun lalu, terakhir Mas Torune tewas kejeblos septitank tiga tahun lalu." Mei menceritakan itu semua dengan senyuman mengembang.

'Ngeri nih cewek. Saingan sama Hidan di kontes psikopat bakalan seru tuh.' Sasori membatin.

'Tunggu-tunggu dulu. Ini bisa ... ini bisa dijadikan motif!' Konan menganalisa dalam hati.

Kita beralih lagi ke bagian interogasi. Hidan sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan cucu tiri korban, Shin, di sofa ruang tamu. Di situ si pemuja Jashin juga ditemani oleh Kisame dan Zetsu.

"..." Shin diam membisu. Keringat dinginnya yang bulat-bulat segedhe jagung bercucuran. Mukanya pucat kaya Sai. Bolak-balik dia menelan ludah serta riak. Ada apa sih?

Hidan menodongkan sabit jumbonya persis di depan jakun Shin. Kisame mengelus-elus ubun-ubun Shin dengan ujung pentungannya. Zetsu merekam adegan tersebut dengan camcorder second-an yang dibeli nyicil 8 tahun ke toko elektronik.

Ini interogasi apa intimidasi? Seksi keamanan apa seksi penyiksaan?

"Jawab! Apa saja yang loe lakukan kemarin dari maghrib pas bedug ditabuh sampai si kakek tua bangka itu ditemukan sudah modar!" suruh Hidan setengah membentak eh malah full membentak.

Karena merasa nyawanya sudah di ujung tanduk Jyuubi, mau gak mau Shin menjawab apa adanya. Daripada jakunnya bolong terus kepalanya benjol.

"Baik. Jam enam sampai tujuh kira-kira, gue di WC."

"Satu jam penuh cuma berada di tempat buang tokai?! Mencurigakan!" ujar Kisame. Perkataannya barusan diamini oleh Hidan dan Zetsu.

"Ngapain loe sejam ada di jamban?! Jawab!" Hidan menatap sepasang mata Shin dengan tajam. Lagaknya kaya orang punya doujutsu aja.

Yang ditanya panik, "Itu nganu, e'e gue keras banget om. Sejam aja yang keluar cuma tiga biji. Dan ketiganya kecil-kecil."

Kalau orang normal nan waras mendengar hal itu akan merasa jijik, tapi ketiga makhluk tidak berbentuk itu malah lempeng-lempeng saja. Seakan mendengarkan testimoni orang sembelit sama saja dengan mendengarkan pembawa acara kuliner.

"Lalu setelah be'ol keras loe ngapain?!" tanya Hidan kembali.

"Gue ... gue melihat bintang di langit pakai binocular seri terbaru dengan fitur teranyar special ultra zoom 1.001 kali pembesaran dan dilengkapi autofokus." tiba-tiba ini orang ngeluarin sebuah keker yang barusan saja dideskripsikan kepada trio makhluk tidak berbentuk dari bawah sofa. "TARAAA!"

Zetsu menghentikan aktifitas merekamnya. Dengan mata berbinar-binar dia memegangi barang kepunyaan Shin tersebut. "Ini seri terbaru?! Seribu satu kali pembesaran?! Ada autofokusnya?!"

Si pemilik masang muka sombong.

"Edan ajib ujugile. Gue harus nabung buat beli nih."

Sontak Kisame nampong kepalanya si tanaman pakai pentung ala satpam perusahaan, "Kembali bertugas!"

_JDAK!_

"Heran gue. Cuma beda satu kali pembesaran aja ributnya kaya lihat superman tanpa cawet kebanggaan." kata Hidan.

Introspeksi eh interogasi dilanjut...

Hidan masih neror sang cucu tiri yang dipungut dari tempat sampah basah dengan cara ke-Jashin-an. "Setelah melihat bintang pakai keker seribu satu kali pembesaran plus autofokus, loe ngapain lagi?!"

"Gue mendengar teriakan Raden Kanjeng Ayu Mei Terumi Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VIII dari dalam kamar si mbah yang agung. Terus gue langsung cabut secepat gundala menuju ke lokasi dan ... Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII alias si mbah udah ko'id di tempat duduknya di depan tivi 14 inch."

Kisame angkat bicara, "Apakah selama loe melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan useless kaya berak sembelit sama neropong bintang ada saksi yang ngelihat?"

Shin mencoba berpikir sejenak. Lalu dia nggeleng.

"Mencurigakan! Gak ada saksi, loe pasti pelakunya! Iya kan?!" tuduh Kisame bar-bar pisan. Tanpa bukti dan petunjuk kuat malah langsung nuduh.

Hidan sebagai anggota yang bekerja di bagian interogasi bukannya mencoba skeptis malah ikut-ikutan nuduh kaya si ikan. "Asolole! Demi Jashin-sama yang terhormat lagi berdaulat, itu pasti loe kan?!"

Zetsu masih ngerekam.

"TOLOOOONNG! TOLONGIN GUEEE!" Shin meronta-ronta dahsyat setelah diperlakukan kurang ajar oleh dua makhluk itu.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Yosh, author meng-update fic ini. Terima kasih banyak pe-review yang sudah berkenan memberikan saran, kritik, ataupun tanggapan. Terutama yang sudah mengingatkan author tentang penggunaan tanda * untuk author note. Sebenarnya author sudah lama tahu cuma lagi kelupaan karena bikin fic-nya ngasal, hehehe.**

**Terima kasih!**


	3. Tewasnya Mbah Danzou 3

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
><strong>RATING : K - T<strong>

**WARNING : OUT OF CHARACTER, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, GAJE, LEBAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Tewasnya Mbah Danzou Bag. 3~**

Tim Jenius Tidak Puber eh Kuper sepertinya masih bergelut dengan tugas masing-masing yang membutuhkan daya intelejensi dan rasio yang tinggi *halah*. Maka dari itu, kita beralih lagi menuju tim yang satunya alias Tim Kuburan. Tim yang diketuai oleh Pein si mata onde-onde dan bertugas di wilayah kuburan keramat nan mistis.

Deidara masih belum sadarkan diri dari kejadian memilukan yang menimpanya. Gapura setinggi 5 meteran yang sudah keropos sukses merobohi kepala pirangnya sampai-sampai dia harus semaput tanpa perlawanan.

Pein masih mengelus-elus nonongnya setelah sebelumnya bagian jidat nonong itu kejedot setir mobil pick-up gara-gara raungan Itachi yang mirip Ultraman ambeien.

"Sssshhh ... asuuu." umpatnya, merintih kesakitan.

Sementara Tobi sang pembantu umum yang aslinya tidak jelas pekerjaan dia apa, lagi sibuk membangkitkan mayat-mayat yang sudah pasti jadi tengkorak di bawah tanah.

"BANGKITLAH UMAT MANUSIA DARI DALAM ALAM KUBUUUUUURRR!" teriaknya keras menggunakan toa penjual perabotan keliling. *nyolong*

_~Sssssshhhhhhh~_

Desiran angin siang menjadi jawaban.

Sepertinya cuma Kakuzu si mata koin seorang yang benar-benar melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Dia kini sedang berjalan memutari sebuah keranda mayat penuh karat nan lapuk. Sedang ngapain Zu?

"Tolongin gueee! Siapapun, HELEEEPPP!" ronta Sai sang cucu berbakti lagi berbudi. Ternyata dia minta tolong gak karuan karena tubuhnya TERKUNCI DI DALAM KERANDA MAYAT!

"Itu akibatnya kalau loe gak mau koperasi sama gue sang seksi interogasi." kata Kakuzu.

Sai mengeluarkan tanda tanya gedhe dari atas ubun-ubun. "Koperasi?"

Kakuzu pura-pura bego, "Eh koperasi malah. Korporal maksud saya."

"Kooperatif goblok! Pakai lagak pura-pura bego padahal bego beneran loe." cemooh Sai dari dalam keranda mayit.

"Iya itulah pokoknya." si cadar beralibi. "Okey, sekarang loe wajib mengikuti kemana arah pertanyaan gue selaku bagian penginterogasian. Karena menurut insting tajam gue, loe diduga menjadi salah satu tersangka." *insting tajam insting tajam gundulmu peyak! Baru satu menit yang lalu Konan sms berbunyi, 'Kakus, Sai merupakan slh stu tersangka mnurut gu e'.*

Sai menatap Kakuzu. Kakuzu memutuskan untuk duduk di atas sebuah makam berbau dupa dan kemenyan yang legit namun sangit *kesukaan Hidan nih*. Makamnya sudah kelihatan lawas lagi klasik.

"Hoy, loe jangan seenaknya duduk di atas kuburan orang ya. Kualat baru tau rasa." nasihat Sai kepada si rentenir.

Tapi nasihat itu tidak digubris babar blas sama Kakuzu. "Lumayan daripada gak ada kursi. Kaki gue capek berdiri terus." dia duduk seenak udel di situ.

"Cepet keluarin gue dari sini!"

"Berisik! Gue kan udah bilang kalau loe mau bebas maka loe wajib jawab dan juga ikuti semua pertanyaan dari gue." ujar Kakuzu.

Sai mingkem akhirnya.

"Pertanyaan pertama, apa saja yang loe lakukan sebelum korban ditemukan ... ko'it?!" Kakuzu bertanya.

"Ko'it ndasmu! Jangan samakan kematian si mbah yang agung dan terhormat dengan kematian jambret apa garong yang ko'it ya. Mangkat, si mbah Kanjeng Danzou itu mangkat kaya raja." *mangkat = meninggal*

"Mangkat? Dua mangkat dua sama dengan empat?" seloroh partner Hidan itu.

"Itu pangkat kaleee. Mangkat, em a en ge ka a te." balas Sai.

"Ya udah. Gue ulangi pertanyaannya. Apa saja yang loe lakukan sebelum korban ditemukan ... em a en ge ka a te?!"

Sai sweatdrop, "Gak usah pakai dieja per huruf kali. Kaya bocah PAUD aja loe tukang interogasi."

"JAWAB!" gentak Kakuzu penuh esmosi.

Sai bergidik ngeri, "I ... iya iya, gue jawab. Jam enam pagi gue pemanasan senam poco-poco versi ter-update, versi 9. 87."

"Kejauhaaann." potong Kakuzu. "Mbah loe K. O ..."

"MANGKAT!" Sai mendelik horror.

Kakuzu manggut-manggut, "Iya, mangkatnya kan malam. Masa loe njelasinnya dari pagi banget."

"Oke kalau begitu. Jam tujuh gue makan bubur ayam tiren di depan rumah, nyetop bakul bubur keliling Mang Suigetsu."

Kakuzu mulai mangkel, "Itu ya sama aja dongo. Cuma selisih satu jam dari penuturan loe di awal. Yang lebih dekat lagi waktunya."

Sai paham, "Gue maksud sekarang. Mbah gue kan ditemukan mangkat kurang lebih pukul 20.30-an ..."

Kakuzu memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Pukul 20.29-an gue lari terpogoh-pogoh dari luar rumah setelah dengar kanjeng biyung *ibu dalam Bahasa Jowo* nangis-nangis dari dalam rumah." lanjut dia.

"Itu terlalu dekaaatt!" Kakuzu gak habis pikir dengan mindset si cucu pemuja kakek itu. "Maksud gue dari awal tuh ya, apa saja yang loe lakukan kira-kira dari JAM ENAM SORE korban ditemukan tew ..."

Mata Sai memancarkan sinar laser ala Cyclops X-Men.

"Ehem, mangkat. Iya, dari jam enam."

Sai mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit keranda. Dia diam seketika. Sepertinya lagi mikir.

Kakuzu menunggu alibi dari tersangka.

"Hmm, kalau gak salah jam enam tuh gue lagi ... lagi nyuci keris-keris milik si mbah yang agung nan berwibawa. Kegiatan itu gue lakukan sampai empat puluh menitan lah." dia nengok Kakuzu.

Kakuzu sontak nyatet penuturan alibi dari si Sai. Nyatetnya di hape prasejarah yang kini sepertinya sudah gak ada yang jual sekalipun itu bekasan. Hape semilyar umat, Nopia 3316.

"Setelah itu, gue nonton acara favorit gue yang tayang seminggu sekali di channel Indo'sial'. Acara X-Over (Crossover) yang khusus menayangkan jika semua film itu bisa dikombinasikan tidak peduli genre, rating, dan kualitas. Kemarin pas gilirannya Dora The Explorer Feat. Jurassic Park. Buih, keren buanget dab. Gue sampai terharu pas ngelihat si Dora berusaha nyelametin Boots beruk kesayangannya yang lagi diburu sama T-Rex di ..."

"Siapa yang nyuruh loe ceritaaa!" Kakuzu nendang-nendang itu keranda dari samping.

Sai mingkem lagi. Kakuzu menyuruh lanjut asal jangan OOT.

"Setelah acara X-Over selesai jam 8-an, gue memperbaiki antena di atap rumah yang mulai goyang-goyang gak genah kena angin."

Kakuzu tidak bereaksi ataupun nyatet. Sepasang mata ijonya fokus ke arah Sai. "Sebentar-sebentar, gue menangkap ada hal ganjil di sini."

Sai menelan ludah melihat sikap si tukang tanya yang mendadak berubah serius.

"Sebentar-sebentar..."

Sai mengangguk pelan.

5 menit...

"Sebentar-sebentar..."

Keringat dingin Sai mulai keluar.

15 menit...

"Sebentar-sebentar..."

Sai ngantuk.

30 menit...

"Sebentar-sebentar..."

Sai sudah ngorok di dalam keranda.

45 menit...

"AHA!"

"Zzz ... ngroook ... zzz ... nyam-nyam, kula kangen kalih si mbah ... zzz" *kula kangen kalih si mbah = saya kangen sama kakek*

"BANGOOOOONN!" teriak Kakuzu laknat di kuping Sai sehingga bikin pemuda itu syok berat sampai-sampai njundal terus botaknya kejedot besi keranda.

"Wadoh gundulku!"

"Gue tau gue tau! Hal yang janggal di sini adalah, loe mengatakan kalau setelah jam delapan loe memperbaiki antena di genteng. Tapi kata loe di awal, pukul 20.29 loe mendengar teriakan ibu loe dari luar rumah. Hehehe." tiba-tiba ini orang langsung berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bergaya kaya detektip.

"Ya elah." Sai nepok jidat. "Gue kasih tau ya, gue memperbaiki antena itu gak nyampai sepuluh menit. Habis itu gue pergi keluar buat beli makanan. Gitu aja pakai menganalisa sampai gue bisa bobo dulu."

"O ya, sekarang kulit duren sudah ada ekstraknya loh." Kakuzu berusaha mengalihkan topik supaya gak terlalu malu banget ketololannya diekspos oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Kulit manggis kali pak. Kulit duren diekstrak alatnya pasti rusak parah." sahut Sai dengan tatapan meremehkan pisan.

Si monster duit nyengir gaje setengah malu, "Haha hihi hoho, ya ya itulah pokoknya."

Sai cuma geleng-geleng. Gak percaya kalau pria bangkotan yang barusan menginterogasinya dengan pertanyaan macam-macam namun gak mutu merupakan salah satu staff dari organisasi detektif paling populer di dunia. *dunia di fic ini maksudnya, hehe*

Sai garuk-garuk rambut hitamnya yang gatal karena ketombean, "Woy ... nanyanya udah kan? Gue mau keluar nih. Gerah sama sesak banget di dalam. Serasa jadi mayit aja."

Kakuzu menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke kanan-kiri, "O o o, jangan dulu. Masih ada pertanyaan satuuu lagi."

Alis kiri Sai naik ke atas.

Kakuzu mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah keranda, lalu dia tengok kanan dan kiri bolak-balik. "Psst, loe tau di sini ada kuburan orang Tionghoanya apa gak?" bisiknya.

Sai ngempos, "Hadeeehh, mau ngapain loe pakai nyari-nyari makam orang China di mari? Apa jangan-jangan loe mau semedi/bertapa cari wangsit ya?" selidiknya.

Tiba-tiba pria yang bertugas di bagian menanyai tersangka itu mengeluarkan sebuah pacul dari dalam seragam kerjanya *jubah*. "Gue ... mau bongkar makamnya terus colong hartanya yang terpendam. Huahahahahahaha."

Sai sweatdrop, "Ya ya ya, terserah loe aja dah. Kayaknya ada satu di pojokan sebelah tenggara dari sini. Kuburannya gampang ditengarai soalnya ukurannya paling besar terus banyak tulisan cakar ayamnya *hanzi kok dikatakan cakar ayam*."

"Wokeh, gue berangkaaatt!" seru Kakuzu penuh semangat. Tapi sebelum dia bablas lima langkah, Sai keburu njerit.

"Kunci kerandanya jangan lupa hoy!"

Kakuzu mandeg. Diubek-ubeknya saku sebelah kiri lalu dikeluarkannya kunci keranda dari dalam situ. "Nih buka sendiri." dia ngelempar itu kunci kecil ke bawah.

"BLEEEGGUUUUGGG! GIMANA GUE BISA BUKA SENDIRI KALAU KUNCINYA JAUH BANGET DARI SINI!" apes, Kakuzu gak peduli sama sekali karena yang ada di otak jamurannya sekarang hanyalah harta peninggalan makam orang Tionghoa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tobi masih berkutat dengan misinya yang sangat privat. Dikencinginya tiap-tiap kuburan yang ada di sekitarnya supaya mayat-mayatnya pada bangkit kaya di film Jogging Dead.

_~Drreeesssssh~ _*suara pipis si autis*

"Kalau Tobi kencingi kan pasti marah terus akhirnya mau gak mau bangun deh." dia ngomong sendiri. *loe malah bisa kesurupan lha iya*

Kini gantian ke Itachi. Itu pemuda keriput sudah bersiap di balik bodi mobil rongsok milik timnya. Mayat Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII sudah siap untuk diotopsi secara keilmuan forensik.

"Ngelihat wajahnya gue jadi penasaran. Ini orang matinya dihampiri malaikat maut kejam kaya Hidan apa malaikat maut bidadari cantik ya?" komentarnya seraya melihat sekilas muka korban yang mirip orang lagi selfie pakai tongkol ups tongsis.

Peralatan sudah tersedia lengkap. Itachi mengeja satu per satu alat-alat bedah yang dia persiapkan. "Katana, zanbatto, kapak, gergaji mesin, martil, gada."

Kalau itu alat-alatnya sih bisa-bisa tubuhnya si mbah Danzou remuk kecincang-cincang Chi.

Karena proses pembedahan forensiknya sangat rahasia maka di-skip aja. Kaya ketok magic lah prinsipnya. Cuma yang ini namanya ketok forensik.

Pein, karena bosan gak ada kerjaan maka dia putuskan untuk jalan-jalan masuk ke dalam kuburan Tanah Delman. Kepalanya nolah-noleh kesana-kemari. "Kuburan ini gak terlalu seram ya. Coba aja ada cewek cakep di sini, pasti gue bakalan -tiiiiiiiiiit- dia terus direkam 3gp. Khukhukhu." ketawa ngeres penuh dosa.

Bola mata obat nyamuk milik Pein tidak waspada terhadap jalan yang dilalui sehingga ia pun kesandung sesuatu.

"Wanjir!" gak sampai jatuh gulung-gulung, dia nengok ke bawah. "Ada kuburan di bawah gue? Kuburan kok gak dipasangi nisan yang jelas. Gue gak merasa bersalah dong kalau gitu. Cuih!" Pein malah ngeludahin tanah kuburan itu kemudian berlalu dari situ.

Padahal beberapa meter dari makam yang barusan Pein sandung dan ludahi, tergeletak sebuah nisan kayu yang tua dengan tulisan nama Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane Binti Nyonya Menir. Dan di bagian belakang nisan itu terdapat catatan-catatan sebagai berikut :

**XXXXX**

**PERINGATAN! ! !**

**1.) Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane selalu benar.**

**2.) Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane tidak pernah salah.**

**3.) Jika terbukti bersalah pun langsung kembali ke pasal dua. Jika masih ngotot, sekaligus ditambah pasal satu.**

**4.) Barangsiapa yang sengaja menginjak, menyandung, atau menendang makam Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane maka ia akan dikenai kutukan BISUL BERNANAH HITAM. Tidak akan sembuh kecuali diruwat menggunakan ramuan Jaliteng Rumangsa Cespleng seharga 780.400 Ryo dan dapat dibeli di toko obat Nyonya Menir.**

**5.) Barangsiapa yang tidak sengaja menginjak, menyandung, atau menendang makam Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane maka ia akan dikenai kutukan BISUL BERNANAH MERAH. Tidak akan sembuh kecuali diruwat menggunakan ramuan Segawon Rumangsa Cespleng seharga 570.800 Ryo dan dapat dibeli di toko obat Nyonya Menir.**

**6.) Barangsiapa yang tidak sengaja menginjak, menyandung, atau menendang makam Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane namun lekas meminta maaf maka ia akan dikenai kutukan BISUL BERNANAH MERAH. Tidak akan sembuh kecuali diruwat menggunakan ramuan Jaliteng Rumangsa Cespleng seharga 570.800 Ryo dan dapat dibeli di toko obat Nyonya Menir. Kali ini memperoleh diskon sebesar 30% dari harga semula.**

**7.) Barangsiapa yang sengaja memaki, menghujat, meludahi, hingga mengencingi makam Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane maka ia akan dikenai kutukan MENCRET PERMANEN. Tidak akan sembuh kecuali diruwat menggunakan ramuan Celeng Ginanjar Mangkubumi seharga 1.233.000 ryo dan dapat dibeli di toko obat Nyonya Menir.**

**8.) Barangsiapa yang sengaja memaki, menghujat, meludahi, hingga mengencingi makam Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane namun lekas sadar dan meminta maaf maka ia akan dikenai kutukan NGENTUT PERMANEN. Tidak akan sembuh kecuali diruwat menggunakan ramuan Bandhot Wilujeng Panguripan seharga 1.005.900 ryo dan dapat dibeli di toko obat Nyonya Menir. Tidak ada diskon sama sekali.**

**Tertanda,**

**Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane Binti Nyonya Menir**

**XXXXX**

Waduh-waduh, siap-siap dompet Pein jebol amblas nih.

Kakuzu yang sudah semangat banget nggali kuburan orang Tionghoa di TPU ini mengajak Deidara yang dari tadi gak tampil-tampil untuk menemaninya.

"Ngapain sih gue diajak, un? Mendingan cari tanah yang berkualitas di kuburan ini, un." dia mengeluh sambil misuh.

"Udah jangan berisik. Ntar kalau gue dapat harta yang banyak dari dalam liang lahat, loe bakalan gue bagi." ucap si setan fulus.

"Serius?!" Deidara memasang tampang penuh harap.

"Iya. Tapi 1% ajah." jawab Kakuzu enteng pisan.

"Sudah gue duga, un." harapan itu sirna sudah.

Kedua anggota Tim Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper itu sudah sampai di lokasi yang diperkirakan sebagai tempat orang Tionghoa satu-satunya dikubur. Di ujung tenggara TPU, persis kata Sai tadi.

"Itu kuburannya, un?" gumam Deidara seraya nunjuk ke depan. Kakuzu gak nggubris dan langsung nyiapin paculnya untuk menggali. Mata ijonya berubah menjadi bentuk mata uang Yuan.

Kuburan Tionghoa itu ukurannya gedhe mampus. Kayaknya paling gedhe di situ. Dihiasi marmer yang cantik berwarna abu-abu mengkilap. Ada beberapa dupa dan segepok kemenyan yang tergeletak di depan nisannya.

_~Srek ... Srek ... Srek ... Srek~_

Kakuzu masih asyik nggali dengan kekuatan penuh. Tiga kalilipat kecepatan tukang gali kubur standar. Sedangkan Deidara berulang kali mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya, memperhatikan dengan cermat foto dan tulisan yang tertera di nisan besar itu.

"Fotonya cewek bercepol bakpao. Namanya Te ... Ten Ten." eja si Deidara.

Ini tulisan lengkapnya :

**Telah berpulang dengan damai ke pangkuan Dewa Jia Xin. Putri/Kakak/Adik/Cucu/Keponakan/Sepupu kami tercinta...**

**TEN TEN **

**(1992 SM - 2014 M)**

**~ Saat engkau modar cocote alias bablas nyawane, sesungguhnya engkau sedang menuju ke hadirat-ku yang terhormat lagi berdaulat di nirwana kedelapan. *Kamus Jia Xin, pasal 3246 ayat 87* ~**

**Keluarga : **

**Xie Lau Man *Silau Man* (Papa)**

**Cie Bok Bao *Cebok Bau* (Mama)**

**Xin Ting *Sinting* (Koko)**

**Tay Bao *Tai Bau* (Cici)**

**Thie Kung An *Tikungan* (Engkong)**

**Fen Thung An *Pentungan* (Mak)**

**Ma Ling Xeng *Maling Seng* (Om)**

**Khe Mao Cheng *Kemoceng* (Tante)**

**Bao Kong Ah Tsu *Bokong Asu* (Sepupu)**

**Xin Cing Wai *Cincing Wae* (Sepupu)**

**Tong Xeng Ah Tsu *Tongseng Asu* (Sepupu)**

Setelah Deidara rampung membaca nama-nama keluarga si orang Tionghoa dan orang matinya, dia ngelihat Kakuzu. "Buset, loe udah sampai bawah, un?!"

Kakuzu ngos-ngosan. Terus ngelap keringatnya yang netes-netes sampai ke mata. Maklum, nggali pakai gigi 6 top speed. "Akhirnya ... akhirnya ..."

Sebuah peti mati berwarna hitam legam yang sudah lapuk digerogoti rayap akhirnya nampak. Kakuzu gemetaran, merasa belum siap untuk mengeruk emas-emasan dan benda berharga lainnya yang diperkirakan ada di dalam peti mati.

Si cadar mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya. Senyumnya mengembang lebar. "Huhuhuhuhu, harta yang berharga, ayah datang naaaakkk."

_-Gretak ... Greettaak-_

Peti mati dibuka perlahan-lahan.

Sesosok mayat langsung bangun dan mencekek leher Kakuzu!

"KYAAAAAAAAAA, UUUNNN!"

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Yosh, akhirnya chapter 3 selesai dibikin. Maaf yah kalau inti cerita tentang penyelidikan pembunuhannya gak kerasa. Entah bagaimana author buat kok jadinya malah kaya gini. Melenceng-melenceng gak karuan, hehehe.**

**Kemarin ada pe-review yang tanya darimana asal author. Katanya pakai beberapa kata Bahasa Jawa di dalam menulis fic. Iya, author wong Jowo. Dari Banjarnegara, Jawa Tengah.**

**Terima kasih!**


	4. Tewasnya Mbah Danzou 4

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
><strong>RATING : K - T<strong>

**WARNING : OUT OF CHARACTER, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, GAJE, LEBAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Tewasnya Mbah Danzou Bag. 4~**

Kali ini kita-kita akan melongok lagi ke dalam rumah padepokan Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII yang luas rumahnya gak lebih gedhe dari kandang kudanya Pak Prabowo. *ampun pak jangan dilempar hengpon*

Shin mukanya sudah nyaingi Sai. Pucet gila bak kain kafan dari Pasar Klewer. Keringatnya yang berbau kecut terus-terusan mengalir deras melewati setiap pori-pori tubuhnya. Kakinya gemetaran mirip orang lagi Jofie *Joget Selfie, istilah terbaru hehe* di puncak Taman Gantung Babilonia. *pantas gemetar*

"NGAKU GAK LOE!" bentakkan keras ini berasal dari insang eh mulut Kisame.

Zetsu stay calm. Masih memegang camcorder nyicil bunga 50% per bulan di toko elektronik 'REJEKI WARAS' kepunyaan Koh Ma Ling Xeng. *ingat nama ini? siapa hayoo?*

"Antum sebaiknya harap menyiapkan diri baik-baik kalau nantinya Ukhti Konan menjadikan antum sebagai pelaku sebenarnya." kata Hidan yang tiba-tiba di kepalanya sudah bergulung sorban.

Kisame noleh, "Lho Dan, sejak kapan loe pakai sorban terus ngomongnya pakai antum-antuman kaya gitu? Perasaan di chapter kemarin belum deh."

Si mendadak Arab membalas pertanyaan sang seksi keamanan dengan lembut. "Ane berlaku seperti ini setelah mengetahui jika Dewa penuh rahmat, hidayah, dan barokah yang selalu ane sembah, Jashin, ternyata bersaudara dengan Beib." telapak tangan kanannya bergerak-gerak mengusap dada.

Simbol tanda tanya langsung muncul di atas kepala Zetsu, "Beib? Baby Margaretha?!"

Simbol tanda koma langsung muncul di atas kepala Kisame, "Beib? Bebi Romeo?!"

Zetsu nepok jidat, menyingkirkan tanda koma yang ujug-ujug nongol dari ubun-ubun si ikan. Kemudian menggantinya dengan simbol yang benar. "Gue jamin nilai pelajaran bahasa loe selalu peringkat tiga besar." *maksude nilainya 1, 2, sama pol 3*

Yang bersangkutan nyengir malu separo horror.

"Eh, beneran Dewa Jashin saudaraan sama Baby Margaretha?" Zetsu kembali ke topik pertanyaan.

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala saja, "Antum salah."

"Lantas?" alis sebelah kanan yang letaknya persis di atas mata bulat Kisame naik.

"Beib yang tadi ane maksud itu ... Habeib Rizieq."

Kisame tepar kejedot meja ruang tamu.

Zetsu tepar sampai camcorder cicilan 96 kali alias 8 tahunnya nubruk lantai.

"ITU HABIEB KALI! BUKAN HABEIB!" teriak seekor makhluk cryptid bersama siluman plantae secara bebarengan.

"Hoi ... gue jangan dikacangin." desis Shin memelas. *ini orang guobluok apa ya? diperhatikan dia takut, diacuhkan malah minta diperhatikan*

Kepala ketiga anggota Tim Jenius Tidak Kuper dalam sepersekian detik kompak menengok ke arah orang yang merasa dikacangin.

"NGAKUUU!" ini Kisame.

"..." Zetsu speechless tapi stay focus to object. *pakai camcorder*

"Antum mau ane rukiyah?" si Hidan menawari solusi cerdas. *beringas lah iya*

"E ... eee ..." Kakak tiri Raden Mas Kanjeng Sai Pakukaratan Wilhelmus IX itu kembali ke kondisi awal. Persis aktingnya si Kevin Ketimun Laut pas kejebak di dalam goa. *ada yang ingat walau kartun ini sudah dicekal?*

"NGAKUUU!"

"Kis, sebagai umat yang penuh barokah, kita gak boleh menggunakan cara-cara jahiliyah untuk mengungkap siapa sang pelaku laknatullah." ceramah Hidan singkat.

"He'eh, benar kata sang uztad. Daritadi gue pikir loe cuma bisanya teriak-teriak 'NGAKU, NGAKU, NGAKU' terus ke tersangka." imbuh si tanaman setengah manusia.

"Lha, gue bisanya paling cuma itu." jawab Kisame jujuuurr pisan. Mengekspos kedunguannya sendiri.

Hidan memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Kemudian beberapa saat setelahnya, ia membuka kedua mata kembali. "Gue ups, ane barusan dibisiki sama Malaikat Thohirin yang khusus membawa pesan atau ide-ide dari syurgawi yang diutus langsung oleh Dewa Jashin. Ane punya ide penuh barokah."

"Sebentar-sebentar." Kisame Hoshigaki menjeda sejenak kalimat pendeknya, "Malaikat Tho ... hirin itu siapa? Kayaknya gue baru pernah dengar nih."

Zetsu mantuk-mantuk, "Setahu gue dari seluruh nama-nama malaikat yang gue hafal, gak ada tuh yang namanya Malaikat Thohirin." *yee, seluruh nama-nama malaikat yang loe kenal kan juma Jibril/Gabriel doang*

"Iya tuh. Gue juga ngerasa janggal." gak ada petir atau halilintar *sama aja* ehh, si Shin nyeletuk.

"SIAPA YANG NYURUH LOE NGOMONG?!" gertak Kisame gahar.

"Ehm ..." Hidan berdehem, "Malaikat Thohirin itu baru direkrut belum lama ini. Jadinya dia belum masuk daftar nama-nama malaikat yang wajib dihafalkan oleh para siswa." *alasan aja loe!*

Padahal sih di dalam hatinya, 'Malaikat Thohirin itu gue ambil namanya dari pendiri perusahaan gethuk goreng paling ueennaak yang pernah gue makan di Sokaraja, Banyumas. Gethuk Goreng Haji Thohirin nyelekamin pisan kang!' *ampuuunn, author malah promosi*

Hening tercipta sesaat di ruang tamu.

Sang uztad sesat jejadian berdiri dari duduk silanya lalu berjalan menuju ke belakang sofa reyot yang diduduki oleh Shin. Pria bermuka pas-pasan alias jelek nggak cakep juga tidak itu sedikit menoleh ke belakang dengan perasaan ngeri-ngeri sedap. *Bathoegana says*

Hidan yang sudah berdiri di belakang tubuh Shin perlahan menaikkan lengan kanannya hingga lurus-vertikal ke udara. Kisame sama Zetsu cuma menonton.

Telapak tangan kanan milik si rambut uban bersorban terbuka, seakan mengadah ke langit meminta pertolongan-Nya. "Rileks yah akhi Shin. Ane akan menyembuhkan antum dengan rahmat dan hidayah yang akan hadir sebentar lagi." kalimat yang terlontar dari sang uztad gadungan itu terdengar menyejukkan kalbu.

Shin boleh sedikit bernafas lega. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam udara segar menuju ke sepasang paru-parunya. Legaaa ...

Siku kanan Hidan meluncur sangat cepat, "WAL'JASHIN!"

JDDUUUUUAAAKKK!

Kisame melongo sehingga mukanya jadi mirip banget ikan dugong.

Zetsu menyipitkan sepasang mata anehnya sehingga mukanya jadi mirip banget Koh Ma Ling Xeng.

Shin sukses semaput setelah puncak botaknya dijedot sama siku Hidan!

Hidan tiba-tiba langsung jongkok di belakang sofa yang diduduki sama Shin.

"Loe lagi ngapain kaya gitu Dan?" heran Kisame.

Dari balik sofa, Hidan bersabda, "Loe sama Zetsu menjalankan tugas interogasi. Loe bebas nanyain apapun, apapun yang berkaitan dengan pembunuhan ini."

"Apapun?!"

"Ya."

Zetsu no comment. Dia mulai bersiap untuk merekam kembali kaya pas awal. Sedangkan Kisame sudah siap buat nanya rupa-rupa. Dan Hidan?

"Saudara Shin, apa benar saudara yang telah membunuh saudara Danzou yang merupakan bapak anda?" tanya Kisame sok formal banget.

"Kakek, bahlul." terdengar sabda ghaib dari balik sofa reyot motif macan ompong.

"Iya itu, maksud saya kakek anda." ralat si staff bagian keamanan ini.

Posisi pingsan Shin duduk dengan muka menghadap ke bawah. Persis banget kaya pose pingsannya Kogoro Mori itu lah. Jadinya Hidan tinggal mendorong-dorong kepala bagian belakang tersangka supaya nampak seperti anggukan jika disorot dari depan.

'Wuih gila! Kaya ngaku asli mameeenn!' Kisame cengar-cengir sendiri. Menghadap kamera lagi pas nyengir.

"Pertanyaan kedua Kis ..." bisik Zetsu lirih dengan frekuensi suara di bawah 20 hz. *untuk manusia normal pasti mustahil terdengar. tapi untuk makhluk cryptid famili pisces kaya Kisame tidak mustahil untuk terdengar*

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, apakah saudara Shin mau menjelaskan dengan rinci kronologi pembunuhan yang telah saudara lakukan kemarin malam?"

Hidan dari balik sofa mentungin jidat bersorbannya sendiri pakai telapak tangan. "Bahlul munaroh! Kasih pertanyaan yang kira-kira jawabannya ya atau tidak. Jangan yang jawabannya pakai penjelasan ngalor-ngidul kaya gitu!" lagi-lagi ada sabda ghaib yang bersumber dari balik sofa. *soale kalau dari sudut pandang kameranya Zetsu, ada suara namun gak ada orangnya*

"Oh iya ya." si ikan aneh menyadari ketololannya barusan. "Ulangi. Pertanyaannya gini aja, apakah saudara suka mencukur bulu anus milik saudara?"

Hidan, yang sebenarnya sedang asyik tiduran dengan kedua kaki terangkat guna menggoyang-goyangkan kepala milik Shin *astajim!*, hanya bisa menendang-nendang kepala Shin supaya mengangguk. "Hoy, pertanyaannya sih memang cuma butuh jawaban ya atau tidak. TAPI ITU OOB!"

"OOB?!" Zetsu garuk-garuk rambut ijonya.

"Out Of Barokah!" seru Hidan.

Kisame ngacungin tangan kiri, "Kan katanya boleh apapun tadi? Loe ngucapin dua kali lho Dan."

"Iyaaa. Tapi kan apapun asal berkaitan dengan pembunuhan ini." protes Hidan ala sabda ghaib.

Kisame memasang muka mengerti. *apa pura-pura mengerti?*

"Lanjut!" aba-aba dari si uztad sesat.

"Wokeh, pertanyaan berikut. Apa saudara suka sama cewek?"

"Pertanyaannya jangan OOB lagi geblek!" Hidan murka dari balik sofa.

Kini Kisame yang ingin protes sepertinya. "OOB dari Atlantis tempat kelahiran moyang gue?! Kata loe tadi kan boleh nanya asal berkaitan dengan peristiwa pembunuhan. Lho, status kejiwaan seksual dari sang tersangka juga berkaitan lho."

"Maksude kepriwe koh Kis?" tanya Zetsu kebingungan dengan logat ngapak Banyumasan. *artinya = Maksudnya bagaimana Kis?*

Kisame menjabarkan, "Status kejiwaan seksual di sini yang gue tanyain menyangkut Shin. Shin sudah dijadikan tersangka oleh si bos. Shin ada kaitannya dengan pembunuhan ini. Status kejiwaan seksual berarti berkaitan juga dong dengan kasus?"

Bola mata Hidan berputar-putar menerawang langit-langit, "Emmm, oh iya ya?"

Kisame nyengir lebar banget. Zetsu senyum laknat. Hidan ngguyu-ngguyu lirih.

"Gue ulangi pertanyaannya ya. Apa saudara suka sama cewek?"

Kepala Shin geleng-geleng dua kali.

"Apa saudara adalah seorang pecinta sesama jenis?" Kisame mulai eneg campur lucu pas nanyain ini.

Kepala Shin ngangguk sekali.

"Kekekekeke ..." tawa Zetsu ajaib.

"Lagi yaa. Apakah saudara pernah maho-mahoan sama kakek saudara yang tua bangka itu?" Kisame gak kuat nahan ketawa pas tanya ini.

Kepala Shin ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Buahahahaharoookkaaahhh!" Uztad Hidan ngakak ajaib dari balik sofa. *tawa sabda ghaib*

"Jyujyujyujyu, e...enak gak?" sambil ngikik ajaib, Kisame menyempatkan tanya lagi.

Kepala Shin manggut sebanyak lima kali.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKE!"

"BUAHAHAHAHAROOKAAHH!"

"JYUJYUJYUJYUJYU!"

Ketiga makhluk amoral itu sedang keranjingan aktifitas terbaru mereka. Mabuk ketawa ajaib!

Tanpa mereka sadari ...

_~TOK TOK TOK TOK~_

Spontan tawa ajaib mereka berhenti grak. Kisame memberi isyarat melalui bibirnya yang dimonyong-monyongkan ke arah pintu supaya Zetsu membukanya.

Zetsu manut. Dia meletakkan camcorder second nyicil 96 kali bunga 50% per bulan ke atas meja, lalu bergegas membukakan pintu.

_~Ceklek~_

Pintu yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu lapuk itu terbuka lebar. Di luar berdiri ...

"Loe ... loe kan ... "

Sosok itu menyeringai kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa ya?!"

"FUCK WITH YOU!"

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Yosh, sekian lama gak di-update akhirnya author punya kesempatan plus mood. :)**

**Gak pakai lama, author cuma mau ngucapin terima kasih bagi pembaca. :)**

**Satu lagi, ada yang bisa menebak siapa kira-kira sosok misterius di akhir cerita? :D**

**Clue-nya, sosok itu bukan berasal dari dunia anime/manga. 8-D**


End file.
